Lo que nunca se sabrá
by Candice Andley de Grandchester
Summary: Un espectador, narra como es que Candy llegá a ser feliz


**Lo que nunca se sabrá.**

**Era un día muy especial en la mansión Andley, desde la ventana de mi cuato veía todo estaba fina y bellamente decorado para la ocasión, su mejor amiga y la sra. Elroy se esmeraron mucho, todo lucía como en un cuento de hadas, la recepción sería en el jardín, sinceramente yo no deseaba estar en ese lugar y hace unos días creía que era una mala persona, egoísta que solo pensaba en mi y en mi dolor, pero más podría hacer, mi mundo se transformaría drásticamente, para aliviar mi pena había aceptado una oferta de trabajo en New york, yo la que nunca dejaría Chicago era la primera en querer salir huyendo, fue imposible no reflexionar y recordar el pasado. Me hundí en mis pensamientos, sin quitar la vista de la ventana me perdí en el horizonte y el paisaje inevitablemente.**

_Como olvidar que todo sucedió tres años a tras, ese día lo vi particularmente triste, había entrado a su oficina a tratar unos asuntos, pero estaba ausente, aun así se esforzaba por concentrarse y sacar el trabajo, yo deseaba saber que le pasaba, aprendí a conocerlo muy bien, después que el sr. Johnson enfermará yo fui aceptada por el puesto como su asistente, poco a poco descubrí que lo acongojaba un miembro de la familia, era imposible no enterarte los Andley siempre fueron el centro de la atención, entre cotilleos y conversaciones que sin querer escuché, supe que era ella, yo sacaba mis conclusiones, no era difícil atar cabos, además de ser observadora, las diferentes reuniones sociales me servían para ir descartando mis hipótesis, después de un año, vi un poco de luz en su rostro, se veía tan tranquilo y sereno, Dios se veía más guapo que nunca, pero demasiado bueno para ser verdad, supe que se iba por 6 largos meses, que serían una eternidad, aun así no podía defraudarlo, tenía que poner mi mayor empeño en hacer todas las funciones para que al regresar pudiera sentirse orgulloso de mi._

_Así pasaron volando esos 6 meses yo estaba feliz, recibí un telegrama anunciando su regreso, por lo que me esmeré lo más posible, preparé todo lo que necesitaría para revisar, así fue que lo vi en la estación de trenes, lo que vi me impactó su sonrisa era maravillosa, su rostro no podía ser más perfecto, venían todos felices en familia, me dio gusto de ver que su amiga Candy se veía radiante, yo a su lado me sentía menos, yo no podría competir con esa mujer, era una persona excepcional y además de ser una mujer muy bella, me alegraba ver que la sombra que cubría sus ojos había desaparecido, la chica me agradaba, platicábamos amenamente, pero sería mucho pedir que ella me considerara una amiga, eso creía, pero él seguro ese semblante era porque todo había tomado su curso, sabía muy bien que él se preocupaba por cada uno de los integrantes de su familia. _

_A la mañana siguiente, él se presentó a trabajar, por fin podía ver y perderme en sus hermoso ojos que lucían como el mismo cielo, no solo en color, sino por la luz y calidez que irradiaban, a partir de ese día su trato hacia todos cambió, poco a poco fue abriéndose conmigo, platicábamos de todo un poco en los pocos ratos que tomábamos para descansar ya que venía con mucha energía, no supe en que momento me perdí, en que momento se adueño de mi corazón, nuestro trato fue solo laboral y nunca me dio motivos ni yo tampoco se los di, pero… si… fue… no estoy segura que cuando lo vi por primera vez me cautivó, pero yo puse una barrera para no sobrepasarla, lo peor del caso es que no supe en que momento él derribo las murallas sin querer, aun así lo notaba más alegre que de costumbre, y poco a poco fuimos haciéndonos amigos en ocasiones tomábamos un café o cenábamos después de una larga junta, y yo ajena a saber que pasaba en su mente y corazón, después de 9 meses lo supe, supe el motivo real de su cambio, y ese tenía nombre, a partir de ese momento que nos presentó, mi primer pensamiento fue verla como lo que yo consideraba que era una rival, pero yo era su amiga no quería perderlo, por eso me di la oportunidad de conocerla, al poco tiempo de tratarla me di cuenta por que la había elegido, por más que quisiera no podía odiarla, ella era su motor, el motivo de esa mirada, de esa luz, de la felicidad reflejada en su rostro, después supe que en realidad mi motivo para estar cerca de ella era ver que no era tan perfecta, que tal vez yo podía ganar su amor, al vernos juntas y compararnos, quería que me eligiera a mí, pero mis planes se esfumaron cuando supe que no había en el mundo una mejor persona para el que ella, con todo el dolor de mi corazón , tuve que tratar de aceptar ese hecho, por eso decidí darles su espacio y cuando me invitaban ponía una excusa, cada vez era mas distante mi presencia en su círculo de amigos, no sé si lo hacía porque no pertenecía a ese mundo o era para no sentir más dolor, tal vez ambas, también recuerdo nuestra conversación. Estaba inmersa en el trabajo que ni siquiera escuche que llamaban a la puerta, por lo que él la abrió._

_Se puede_

_Por su puesto, Albert en que puedo ayudarte._

_Pues la verdda me gustaría que me acompañaras a comerr en el restaruant de la esquinay asi platicar._

_De acuerdo voy por mi bolso._

_Ya en el restaurant, parecía que todo era perfecto como si ella no existiera, durante la sobremesa teníamos una conversación tan amena como en mucho tiempo no teníamo, pero hubo algo que opacó la velada._

_Natalie, puedo preguntarte algo personal- levanté la mirada y hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundo antes de contestar._

_Claro, pregunta con confianza._

_¿Cómo están todos en tu casa?_

_Bien gracias por preguntar, todos con buenas salud_

_¿y tu como estas?_

_Bien, por que la pregunta_

_Solo curiosidad, cuéntame de ti, somos amigos, asi que sabes que puesdes contar con nosotros , sea lo que sea sabes que siempre estaremos allí para apoyarte, verdad?_

_Si lo se Albert pero por que me dices todo esto_

_Se que algo te pasa últimamente ya no sales con nosotros_

_Bueno yo…- no pude sostener la mirada además de no saber que contestar._

_Dime hice algo malo, porque te siento muy distante_

_No Albert, tu no me has hecho nada y candy tampoco, solo que pensé que necesitan pasar mas tiempo solos que en compañía de alguien más, y cuando van acompañados es de un ambiente familiar, no se si lo notaste pero prácticamente van en parejas y me hace sentir algo incomoda._

_- en parejas?_

_Si Archie y Annie, Tom y Paty, tu y…._

_Espera! Tom y Paty?_

_No lo habías notado_

_Bueno creo que no_

_Bueno ahora ya sabes por que, pensé que deberías tener tu espacio _

_Tonta no debes sentirte así, eres mi amiga y parte de mi mundo que te parece si de ahora en delante pasamos un poco más de tiempo juntos y tratare que las reuniones que te invitemos haya más gente_

_No me quedó más que sonreír, así paso un mes, sentía que mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, ella estaba en New york en un curso, él y yo pasamos ese mes más cerca que nunca, lo notaba nervioso y preocupado, yo trataba de darle paz pero no me era posible, ambos fuimos de paseo, dos días antes de su llegada me cito para que lo acompañara para comprarle un regalo a ella, eso me dolió en el alma, nunca imagine que se trataba de una anillo de compromiso ,el quería que le ayudará a escogerlo entre los modelos que ya había visto, por un momento quise soñar, así que aproveché que el fue a pagar para pedir que me enseñaran uno, el que a mi me hubiera gustado recibir, no me resistí y me lo probé, no era el clásico anillo que se entrega, en lugar de un diamante tenía un zafiro, que me recordaba el hermoso azul de sus ojos, deje volar mi imaginación aun más y probé el que sería en mis sueños mi más preciado tesoro un anillo de compromiso, el que nunca recibiría, después de allí reflexione sobre su actitud la cual cambio drásticamente, sabía que la carta que recibió lo calmó se que venía de New York, de un señor T.G.G., pero regresó la alegría en sus ojos, después de salir de allí con la joya fuimos a merendar, trate de comer un poco para no despertar sospechas, después me acompañó a casa y se despidió de mi ignorando que al cerrar la puerta me derrumbaría en un mar de llanto, siempre lo supe perdido, pronto ella sería la mujer más feliz de este mundo por tener a un hombre de su talla. Pero la vida da muchos giros y el destino escrito pronto se acercaba y yo no estaba segura de poder soportar tanto dolor…._

**Y ahora heme aquí enfundaba en un vestido de dama, luchando conmigo misma, tratando de mantenerme en pie y conteniendo el llanto con todas mis fuerzas, lo hacía por él, tal vez yo necesitaba estar allí terminar por destrozarme en mil pedazos el corazón y alma al saberlo de otra pero feliz, para que al partir pudiera empezar de nuevo y el tiempo curaría mis heridas, miré el reloj, ya era hora, eché un último vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo antes de salir, el momento de la verdad había llegado. Todos nos trasladamos al hogar de pony, en la capilla se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio religioso.**

**Al comenzar la ceremonia pude ver lo extremadamente guapo que se veía que diera por ser yo la que vestida de novia esperaba en el altar, sus dos madrinas me esperaban para completar el cuadro antes de que entrara la novia, yo con paso lento quería detener el tiempo, evitar ver esta ceremonia, cuando hizo su aparición, vi como cambió la expresión de su rostro, pude ver todo el amor que le profesaba y que jamás tendría y ella… le correspondía en gran medida, al llegar la novia entregada por su primo Archie, fui testigo de la delicadeza con la que recibió su mano, el verlos así juntos y que pronto habrían de jurarse amor eterno me hizo derramar algunas lágrimas, pero tuve que reponerme de forma inmediata, después trate de mirar alrededor para ver si notaban mi sufrimiento, fue en ese momento que lo vi, si a mi compañero de penas, aquel que pensé que me dejaría sola con mi dolor, el cual también sufría, que ahora tenía el papel de padrino junto a Archie y Tom, que al sentirse observado volteo a mirarme y en ese momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron adivinamos el pensamiento del otro "sientes el mismo dolor que yo pero vale la pena sufrirlo por ver a la persona que amas ser plenamente feliz, todo lo demás no importa", ambos nos sonreímos tratando de animar y dar fuerzas al otro, en ese momento yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, recordando cómo es que después de las dificultades ellos ahora unían sus vidas.**

_Flash back_

_Él en esos días estaba devastado, nunca lo había visto así ni siquiera sabía que había pasado, cuando me vio junto a él pude ver su dolor que habría pasado hace dos meses que ella regresara de su corto viaje para esas fechas el ya debía haberle pedido que se casaran, porque estaba así yo acepte ser quien fuera a Boston por negocios, pero no se qué pasó como pude lo lleve a mi casa, encontrarlo así en el frio sentado en esa banca, me partió el corazón no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en la intemperie sus ropas estaban mojadas y demasiado ebrio para cambiarse, así que traje la pijama de mi padre y le pedí al portero del edificio que me ayudara a cambiarlo, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, le hablé al médico, me dejó instrucciones que seguí al pie de la letra, pasé la noche tratando de controlar la fiebre y él en su delirio la llamaba, no entendía pero tenía que cerciorarme que estuviera bien, cerca del amanecer al ver que ya no tenía fiebre velé su sueño poco rato ya que el sueño me venció, aun así no solté su mano, el llamado de la puerta me despertó, Albert aun dormía, fui a abrir era el doctor que checó que estuviera bien y aunque no lo quisiera me quedé dormida sujetando su mano, pero el sentir que se movió me despertó, me emocioné y lo abracé, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni que había pasado, entre al baño a asearme, él traía la ropa de cama de papá, yo aun en pijama, pero estaba en casa que importaba como estaba, el ruido de la cocina me sorprendió preparamos el desayuno, pasamos un rato agradable pero interrumpido por quien tacaba la puerta, al abrirla me sorprendí de ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de mí, era la chica que conquistó su corazón creo que quería platicar conmigo, estaba muy seria en eso al ver mi tardanza Albert se acercó a preguntar, ella al verlo se quedó muda y sorprendida, los dos estaban con una mirada fría y estaban tensos, su semblante hablaba por ellos, Candy se retiró muy ofendida no se que pensaría pero vi que no era bueno ni siquiera me dejó explicarle, me insultó y a él también, se fue, trate de seguirla pero Albert me lo impidió, eso me sorprendió, pero vi el dolor en su mirada y me explico que todo había terminado, no quise tocar mas el tema, pero él se desahogó conmigo, aunque no debía sentirme feliz por lo que me contó no soportaba verlo de esa manera, alguienmando seguirnos tomó foto en poses comprometedoras, incluso del día que fuimos a comprar el anillo, supe del informe que le hicieron llegar anónimamente a su novia, y si a eso le sumas que Candy nos encontró juntos en mi casa, ahora más que nunca tenía que tomar una decisión, y eso hice, fui a buscarla, pero ella no quiso recibirme, trate por todos los medios pero me fue imposible, Terry buscó a Candy ahora que estaba de vacaciones, así que las cosas se complicaron, el actor aspiraba al amor de la enfermera, no supe en qué momento ella lo desengañó, pero quien no conoce a Terruce Grandchéster, el estuvo allí para ella, en ocasiones los vi juntos tratando de hablar con ella, una ocasión él pidió hablar conmigo, fue como verme en un espejo, charlamos sobre lo que sentíamos, sobre lo que le pasaba a cada uno y fui yo quien propuso arrancarnos nuestro corazón, Terry supo del paquete que a Albert le llegó igual con datos de Candy, ambos discutieron, Albert mal interpretó una conversación que escucho parcialmente donde Terry y además del beso que presenció, ambos perdieron el control y desconfiaron del otro si le sumas de lo sucedido, fuimos atando cabos y armamos un plan de confrontarlos pero nosotros estaríamos presentes, el convenció a Candy y yo a Albert , reservamos un privado en un restaurant, para que no levantaran la voz era un cuarto aislado del resto, así estando allí los cuatro aclaramos las dudas y los dejamos que hablaran, al poco tiempo se comprometieron al año de noviazgo para ser exactos, fijando la fecha más importante de sus vidas._

_Fin de flash back_

**Así que al escuchar los aplausos al final de la ceremonia, regresé a la realidad, vi como la feliz pareja salía para recibir las felicitaciones de todos y partir a la recepción, yo después de felicitarlos entre a la iglesia y no resistí más saque mi dolor, no podía controlar mi llanto hasta sentía desfallecer, el aire empezaba a faltarme, no sé cómo se me ocurrió aceptar ser la dama de honor, de aquella que alejaba de mi vida lo que más amaba, pero quería que él fuera feliz que este fuera el dia perfecto para él, ella muy amablemente me lo pidió, después de lo que hice, pero no saben lo difícil que es terminar con el corazón destrozado, de repente sentí su mano en mi hombro, el sabía de mi dolor, solo me abrazó hasta calmarme, me comprendía perfectamente el pasaba por lo mismo y sus motivos eran parecidos, quería que su nueva vida de su amada fuera como los cuentos de hadas, le dio el mismo regalo, el me dio la fuerza para seguir, para que ambos representáramos el papel que nos había tocado hasta el final. Antes de salir le confesamos a Dios lo que no pudimos decir, sin darnos cuenta que el padre nos escuchaba, al percatarnos de su presencia, el nos aconsejó, nos dio la paz que necesitábamos, para cumplir con ellos.**

**Cuando llegamos a la recepción ambos platicamos lo esencial con los invitados, al mirar de lejos a Terry supe que era un gran actor, yo quería ser como él, pero este día nos conectamos, sentíamos las miradas de al otro y silenciosamente nos dábamos animo, pronto todo acabaría, pronto partirían los novios a su nueva vida, ambos estuvimos allí para ellos, los vimos despedirse. Nosotros fuimos últimos en dar nuestros buenos deseos a la pareja, en esa ocasión, fue la única vez que deje salir mis sentimientos, al verlos partir. **

**Todos regresaron a la recepción, yo me quedé contemplando el horizonte, cualquiera podría notar el amor que brotaba de mis ojos, mi llanto no se hizo esperar, con el rostro bañado en mis lagrimas que fluían sin poder cesar, sintiendo la brisa del verano en mi rostro le pido al viento ser mi mensajero de lo que él jamás escuchara de mi boca, sea él el que lleve y susurre mis palabras de despedida en su oído…**

"**Amor, se que ese camino te llevará a tu nueva vida al lado de la mujer que amas… se que serás dichoso, alcanzarás todos tus sueños, podré ver de lejos el maravilloso esposo y padre en el que te convertirás… seré un fiel testigo de todos tus momentos felices, y si con ello yo muero poco a poco…no importa, solo soy una sombra que en total oscuridad que siempre velará por ti, por verte siempre como hoy, solo espero que Dios me de la fuerza de seguir con mi camino y calmar este dolor que me desgarra por dentro, y tal vez, poder salir a tu encuentro y ser partícipe de tu vida, pero mientras tanto, amor mío, tú se feliz, muy feliz"…**


End file.
